


Flower Of Yours

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: 花吐症





	Flower Of Yours

即便事已至此，Napoleon Solo依旧踌躇不安。身下的男人面色潮红，神智不清，因为晚间那些酒，还因为自己不怀好意的药。

衣衫凌乱不堪，自然是自己的杰作，敞开的领口间透过对方挺立的乳尖，充血而红艳着，那也是拜他所赐。那人下体裸露在外，一双长腿两瓣翘臀算是坦荡，后面的小洞也打开了，塞满了Napoleon Solo的阴茎。

他低头吻那煎熬的人，心想自己何尝不是同样痛苦。怀揣着一份永无结果的爱恋，独自一人卑微进尘土里。自他第一次见到从口腔中吐出的花瓣时他就清楚了故事结局，玫瑰花瓣红如血，像自己对Mendez的爱一样热情惨烈。

逐渐一发不可收拾。

两对唇贴在一起，细细吸吮品尝对方的甘甜酒香，挚爱与绝望。不匀的气息也让他兴奋不已，挺动腰胯的节奏愈快，撞出了对方崩溃的痛呼。

他所求的从来不是苟活。而是飞蛾生命中最后一团火，Napoleon执着的扑进去，妄图窥得Mendez的滋味，他想占有这火，想吞噬这光，他安慰自己这之后的死亡也不足为惧。

Mendez在他的侵犯下挣扎，动作如深陷泥潭。“不...”他撇过头，眉头皱起，潮红的脸色上是无助与拒绝。快感冲上来，一如下身的湿液汩汩，男人开始抽搐，口腔中分泌的津液叫他呼吸困难，他开始咳嗽，不一会仰过头去不断呛咳。

尖牙覆在对方脆弱的脖颈，他远比想象中美味，引诱Napoleon不断前进。“咳...Napoleon...咳咳——！”生理性反应实在激烈，理智让男人收手，Solo起身，意识到有东西从自己头上掉了下去。

血红的玫瑰瓣。

一个渺茫的可能击中他的心弦。他待在原地，泪水夺眶，身下承欢的男人痉挛着高潮，无力的呜咽着再一次由唇间吐出Napoleon再熟悉不过的花瓣。

涣散的目光过了一会又聚焦，Mendez的双手反抓住床单，泛起粉色的躯体没有停下颤抖。茶色的琉璃眸子直勾勾的看向凶手，看向那个强奸犯。对方捻起一片玫瑰，凑近了仔细观摩，海蓝色的眼睛满是不可置信，两行泪痕毫无隐藏。

“...你........？”

他看着狼狈不堪的Mendez只问出一个词。

————

他从来都不是个痴情种。

初次接触到这不治之症时倒是颇为惊讶，死者倒在客厅内，尸体未腐烂，唯独嘴上胸前都开满了花。后来Napoleon知道那花叫鸢尾兰，也晓得了那取人性命的怪病由另一片大陆的小国传来，由爱而生也因爱而死，倒也怪浪漫。

冲上来的人早失了活下去的心思。

那女人一边奔跑一边吐着紫色花瓣，慌乱而狼狈的撞在Napoleon身上。她被拒绝了，由此恨上整个世界，在此之前一并感染了许多人，Solo拿枪崩了她的脑袋，后面一言不发的将现场花瓣捡拾起来，烧了个干净。

同行的特工担忧的问他是否还好。

他停顿一会，说没事。

他当然说了谎。

三天后在办公室遇见那个高大而温软的身影，Napoleon在洗手池前吐了个干净。

感觉像是干呕，却不怎么恶心。玫瑰馥郁的芬芳在厕所中显得突兀极了，他看着血色的玫瑰难过得要命。

倒不是命不久矣的恐惧。

只是喜欢一个人的心思再逃不脱，被命运搬在桌面上，在灯光下，打在他脸上，让Napoleon Solo直面了罢了。

他开始拒绝与来路不明的女士性交。酒吧中少了Solo的身影。这像是场自杀，Napoleon还试图全力加速奔向终点，奔向自由。休息时间被用于泡在兰利大楼里，他给那个人买蛋糕，做早餐，给他的任务出一些荒唐的主意，满心欢喜的看男人展露无奈却又纵容的笑。

然后在自家洗浴池中吐的昏天暗地。

瘾越来越重。他干脆在家中随意的走动，再不管呕吐的地点是否应该在洗浴间，玫瑰花瓣撒了一地，可没人知道这是搓进灰中的喜欢和死亡的圣地。

这开始影响到他的正常生活。

知情的Waverly给他放了长假，让他在家里安心等死，英国佬没说出口，但Napoleon自己清楚。他没能去中情局大楼，知晓病情的Sanders禁止他进去。他想了想，看着阻拦自己的守卫转身离开，趁着Mendez还没到来便率先逃离。

谁知Tony上门找他。

他正在看手机屏幕中那个人的照片，门前却突然传来铃响。Solo带着不悦去开门，头发打湿的男人却让自己傻了眼。外面稀稀拉拉下着雨，Mendez递给他一份塔可。

“好久没见你。”男人试图寒暄。

Napoleon没放在心上，他焦急的思考从Mendez的角度是否看得见客厅地板上遍布的玫瑰。他太害怕，以至于没注意到对方的状态也不算好，眼圈的色素沉淀比平常还要严重，皮肤也略微苍白，Solo忘了两个人说了什么，结果却是Mendez笑着说再会，转身进了雨里。

他没邀请对方进屋躲雨。

他不敢。

他也没看到Tony笑的牵强。

————

再过几天他得出门采购，附近的超市生鲜算是糟糕生活中的一个调味。Napoleon着眼于品相不错的西葫芦，抬头看见几个展架后的Mendez被一个金发女性挽住臂膀。

消退数日的呕吐感霎时间涌上来，Solo甚至闻得到从喉咙下飘散来的玫瑰香气。Mendez转头对上他的目光，欣然的表情一下僵硬，对方尴尬的点头示好，同女人一起迅速离开自己的视线。

最后Napoleon没买蔬菜。

他带回家好几瓶酒，接着浓醇的酒香和绝望的玫瑰氤氲醉了好几天。他好像哭了，因为醒来时满脸水痕，他摸索到手机，拨通那个人的号码，带着沙哑的声音不着痕迹的邀请他。电话那头人的声音朦胧含糊，Napoleon因为想象出对方睡眼惺忪的模样而笑的像个傻子。

————

他难得打扫了房间，把玫瑰花瓣全都清理进后院。Napoleon在昏暗的灯光中和Mendez喝酒，嗤笑对方对此浑然不知，催情的药粉洒进对方的高脚杯里，他看着那个人面色泛红，看着他颤抖，看着他瘫软在自己的领地。

再难忍耐。Solo露出利齿啃噬那对诱惑的唇，用膝顶开对方的双腿，利落的扒净对方的衣物，恶劣的留下一件单薄的白衫。

一只，两只，三只手指捅了进去，Tony的哭叫好听极了。Solo胡乱追逐他红肿的唇，笑嘻嘻的将狰狞的巨物直往对方体内塞。

“不——！不！不！Napoleon——！”Tony似乎在叫他，他思考了一会，想着做完这事再回应也不迟，于是小声说等等。阴茎挤了进去，痛的Mendez直翻白眼，小穴仿佛有生命般狠狠咬住自己的兴趣吸吮，不榨干自己誓不罢休的淫乱模样。他喜欢极了，开始埋怨自己为何不早些动手，他动着腰胯，病态的期待那个婊子的哭叫求饶。

阴茎操进深处，强烈的快感叫那个人颤抖不止。含糊中他射了一次，些许精液溅在Napoleon的下巴上。“你喜欢这个。”他欣喜若狂，抬起对方的双腿架在自己肩头。“我的小荡妇……你爱死这个了……”

交媾的快感胜过一切，Solo竟忘记自己的呕吐感模糊至无影无踪。他操干Mendez，以疯狂的名义跳一曲最后的华尔兹。

我不怕死。

他说。

我爱你。

所以我不怕死。

————

男人早坐起身，下身的黏腻大概是令他最为不爽的一件事了。他让Solo射在自己体内，纯属一时兴起，没想到大张的穴口兜不住那些白浊，Napoleon那混账的后代慢慢从自己的屁股里流出来，让他感觉难受的要命。

Napoleon没看他。事实上他很久没正眼瞧自己，现在他大致知道原因，可始作俑者在射了个干净后变急匆匆的跳下床去打扫清理，光明正大的撂他一个人躺在宽大柔软的双人床上。

其实也没什么不好。

他寻思。

Napoleon邀请时自己也早觉得不对，花吐症的情况却不太乐观，但自己想看看 Napoleon，他便还是匆匆上路。谁知对方一杯杯酒灌下去，迷迷糊糊里自己就被扒光衣裳给强上了。

“Napoleon，过来一下好吗？”他招呼，一边去翻找自己风衣口袋的烟盒。对方走过来，手中是他正找的万宝路。“不许抽，对身体不好。”Napoleon 思路清晰，晃了晃后便把烟盒再次收起来。

Mendez差点被气笑，一个一小时前强奸自己的男人现在劝自己少抽些烟草。但他终究不发一言，让Napoleon坐在身边。

“没什么想对我说的吗？”

他看着拒绝目光交汇的雅贼，感觉自己的乳头还在隐隐作痛。真他妈个禽兽，Mendez在心里骂，然后似乎说出了口。

Napoleon看起来像是被呛住了。

“我...我给你揉揉...？”

试探性的发问被Tony一记白眼顶回去。

“总还有其他补偿吧。”他问。

对方的沉默让他煎熬。

久到他准备起身离开，手腕却被一把抓住，直接霸道的扯入怀中。

“我爱你。”

他们交换了一个玫瑰味道的吻。

 

End


End file.
